Hidden Love
by MoonStarr1374
Summary: Sasuke has loved Naruto for years and Naruto just hasn't been able to notice. Will that be able to change with a certain mission? Read and find out! *Sorry I'm not too good at summaries!*
1. Feelings for Another

Sasuke is walking down the street, his shoes crunching through the snow. Sasuke sighs at the quietness of the day and stops, looking up at the lazy clouds drifting by. He is just starting to continue his walk when he hears a yelp coming from up ahead. He smiles a little and walks a tiny bit faster.

*~* Sasuke's P.O.V.*~*

I turn the corner and almost run into Sakura, who is fuming mad. Sakura sees me and suddenly the fierce scowl on her face turns into a sweet smile.

"Hi Sasuke. How are you today?"

I "hmph" and look behind the pink-haired girl, seeing Naruto sitting on the ground and holding his head. I look at Sakura with my eyebrow raised. She closes her eyes as she says, "Well I was walking from my house. . . "I drown out her voice until," . . . then stupid Naruto asked my out and I punched him because I was, well, I was sorta hoping you, you know, would go out with me?"

I roll my eyes and look to the side. "Sakura, I already told you, I don't have time for a relationship now." Sakura kind of slumps her shoulders and tears form in her eyes. She runs passed me and rounds the corner.

I look at Naruto again and I can just barely make out tears in his eyes. I feel a pang in my heart seeing Naruto in so much pain, but I decide that he would hate me if I say anything about it, so I slowly turn around and walk the other way, regretting leaving Naruto sitting in the snow.

I reach my apartment and walk in, throwing my coat and scarf on the couch. I go to the kitchen and start looking through the cabinets and refrigerator. I sigh and pick up an apple off the table.

I take a bite of it as I go to the living room window and look out onto the street. A bob of blonde hair catches my eye and I watch as it comes closer and closer. . . and closer. I realize where Naruto is going and I quickly run to the kitchen, throw away the half an apple, wash my hands and face of the juice, throw myself at the couch, and flip on the TV. I wait as I pretend to watch. . . The Amazing World of Gumball? . . . What the hell? "Who the fuck names their kid Gumball?" I change the channel to a music station when I hear a Knock! Knock! Knock! Knock! Knock!

I get up and open the door to a shivering blonde. I glare at Naruto. "What do you want?"

Naruto looks up at me with an obviously forced smile. "Uh, hey Sasuke. I was just wondering if maybe we can talk."

I feel my heart flutter and I open the door a little wider, an emotionless face staring at the knucklehead. Naruto slides in past me and I can smell his body wash. Hmm, Orange Blossom. I shake my head a little as I close the door.

Naruto just stands in the middle of the room, unsure of what to do. I raise my eyebrow at him. "Take a seat. Do you want something to drink?"

Naruto smiles a little. "What do you have?"

"Orange juice, green tea, or milk?"

"Orange juice! Definitely!"

I roll my eyes and quickly turn towards the kitchen to hide my smile. If it's orange, Naruto wants it. I fix me and Naruto a cup of orange juice and I sit down on the other side of the couch. "So Naruto. What did you want to talk about?"

Naruto looks down and I have to strain my ears to hear him. 'Why doesn't Sakura want to date me? Am I ugly or something?"

In my head I scream, "No! You're not ugly! You're the farthest thing from it! You are the most gorgeous thing in the world! Forget Sakura!" In real life I say, "I don't know. Why ask me?"

Naruto blushes a little. "Well. Girls always want to date you and I was just wondering if you can help me impress Sakura. . . "

My left eye twitches and I suddenly snap, "Don't you have more important things to do then try to impress a girl who made it obvious she doesn't like you."

Naruto looks down again, a tear rolling down his cheek. "It's . . . it's hard. I really like Sakura, but she only cares about what you do. I can't keep on being on the same team as her without being sad that she hates me."

Naruto's words send a knife though my heart. I get up and awkwardly pat Naruto's head, completely unaccustomed to comforting someone. Naruto looks up at me with a small smile.

"You know what? I'm sorry. I'm sitting here in your house and dumping all of my troubles onto you. I should leave."

Naruto stands up and I panic a little. I want Naruto to take something of mine. "Wait. You don't have a jacket on and it's snowing. Why don't you borrow mine and then give it back tomorrow when the weather clears up?"

Naruto smiles. "Thanks Sasuke!"

I hand Naruto my black leather jacket and I watch as Naruto slips it on. Naruto zips it up, leaving about an inch unzipped, and then leaves.

I jog to the window and watch as Naruto walks away. I don't blink until the blonde is completely out of sight. I sigh and slump down against the wall. Stupid Naruto. I've loved you ever since I first saw you in the academy. Those bright blonde locks, those bluer than blue eyes, that great big smile, that determination. It was just pure luck that I ended up being on the same team as you. I just act mean because you break my heart every time you flirt with Sakura or even say her name.

Tears roll down my cheeks and I start to shudder. For years I loved you, Naruto, and for years you've tried to get Sakura to even notice you. When will you see that I'm here for you, forever and always?

I wipe my eyes with the back of my hand and stand up. I turn off the TV and I head to bed. I'm exhausted and tired of crying.


	2. The Date

Dear Readers, I am sorry I haven't posted in so long, but I've had a whole bunch of things going on so it's been hard to get the time to update. I hope you enjoy! ^-^

*~* Naruto's P.O.V. *~*

I walk home, thinking about how strangely nice Sasuke was being lately. I had expected Sasuke to turn me away at the door, but no, he's not as heartless as he wants people to believe.

"Naruto."

I mean, sometimes he is rude and calls me names, but I don't believe he's really trying to put people off.

"Naruto!"

Sasuke is just misunderstood.

"Naruto!"

I snap out of my thoughts and look up to see who called me. I look around and turn when I hear crunching snow from behind me. Sakura comes running up to me. I blush. "Oh, uh, hey Sakura!"

Sakura catches up and stops to catch her breath. Once she's sure she has enough air, she looks at me. "Hey, Naruto, where did you get that jacked?"

I stop to think about it. "Oh yeah! Sasuke let me borrow it! Looks nice, huh?"

Sakura smiles as she nods. "Yeah. I bet Sasuke looks really hot in that jacket."

I droop a little, but then I stand upright with my chin a little in the air. "I bet he looks like an idiot with this jacket on."

Sakura's face turns into a mean scowl. Uh oh. Now I've done it. I close my eyes as Sakura punches me in the face. I fall to my knees and I hold my left cheek, rocking my body a little, waiting for the pain to cease. I hear Sakura walk away, her feet crushing the snow.

I breathe in and out deeply a few times then I slowly stand up. I walk the rest of the way home and I slump on the small, torn up couch that I had bought to put in my messy, cheap apartment space. I flip on the tv and watch Phineas and Ferb reruns.

A few hours go by and I start to smell something sweet. I search the whole house for that sweet smell, but I can't find it anywhere. I slump on the couch again, defeated, when the top of Sasuke's jacket comes up a little and the sweet smell becomes stronger.

I take off the jacket and take a deep whiff. That smells good. Like. . . like pomegranate. I take a few more deep whiffs when I realize what I'm doing. This is Sasuke's jacket. This is really weird. I'm acting like a love crazy girl!

I put on the jacket again and continue watching tv, falling asleep soon.

*~* Sasuke's P.O.V. *~*

I open my eyes quickly and bolt upright in bed. My sweat drenched body shivering a little. I had another nightmare. I slowly take in deep breaths as I calm down. I slip out of bed and get dressed. I lockmy apartment door andstart walking to thetraining grounds.I pull out a kunai and start training.

I pant and put my hands on my knees, not caring that sweat is dripping off my face. I stand upright and walk to the nearest tree, siding down the bark. I look up at the sky and I watch the clouds.

A few minutes go by and I realize that I left the house without a jacket. I start shivering, my sweat cooling off, making me even colder.

Crunching snow alerts me someone is coming and I look up to see who it is. Naruto's smile warms me up a little as he comes over and stands in front of me. "Well, well, well. Sasuke was being pretty dumb today."

I scowl and look away, standing up. I can just feel Naruto's smile widen. Naruto takes a step forward and I growl, making him take that one step back. I walk past Naruto, secretly taking in his scent as I pass. Naruto realizes that I'mleaving and he quickly jogs to catch up. "Aw. Come on, Sasuke! I was just kidding!"

I ignore him as I crunch down the path on the way to my apartment. Naruto keeps following me and I finally turn around. "Naruto. What do you want?"

Naruto looks a little sheepish. "I was wondering if you can come eat ramen with me."

My heart beats faster adn I calmly say, "Sure. But I'm not paying."

Naruto gapes. "What? You have to at least pay for yours!"

I shake my head no. "You should treat me since I let you borrow the jacket you are currently wearing."

Naruto looks down and looks as if you just now remembered he was wearing my jacket. Naruto sighs in defeat as we both head to Ichiraku's.

I sit down on a stool and Naruto sits to my left. I order a small bowl and wait as Naruto orders his ramen. Once we have our food I decide to strike a conversation. "So, Dobe. I was just wondering. . . Why don't you wear your orange jacket?"

Naruto looks up from his bowl and frowns a little. "I was on a mission with Ino, Choji, and Shikimaru and then target we were after shredded my jacket until it was nothing. I just haven't gotten around to buying another one yet."

I nod in understandment. Naruto takes another big bite of his ramen and then looks at me. "Now I have a question for you."

I nod. "Well go ahead."

Naruto takes another bite then looks at me again. "Ok, why weren't you wearing a jacket this morning? And why were you out so early training?"

I sigh. "Well, first of all, that's two questions, not one. And to answer your questions, I had a nightmare last night and I wantedto clear my mind, but I had forgotten to bring a jacket."

Naruto nods to show his satisfaction in my answer. A breeze suddenly blows through the stand and I shiver from the cold wind. Naruto notices and takes off the jacket. I then feel the warmth of the jacket on my shoulders.

I look down out of embarrassment for being caught getting cold. I'm supposed to be emotionless! I mumble a, "thanks," as I stand up and slipmy arms through the arm holes. The warmth from Naruto's body that had remained in the jacket warms me up.

I smirk and leave, keeping my word to have Naruto pay for my bowl. Naruto realizes that I'm leaving and he quickly pays, running after me.

We hang out, just asking each other questions, for a few more hours then we split ways. I go home and once I close the door, I break into a huge smile. Naruto and I just had a date! Ok, so Naruto probably doesn't think of it as a date, but we just had a date and I can't stop smiling.

Thank you to Cryptic Curiosity for reviewing. I probably would've taken longer if I hadn't felt bad that you would've had to wait longer. Please stay tuned to the next chapter! ^-^


	3. A Day With Just You

**Ok, I know it might be totally too late since I already have two chapters posted, but I DO NOT OWN Naruto! I would think since these have to be FANFICTIONS that people would realize I don't own Naruto or else I'd be airing my ideas on tv instead of wasting my time here, but oh well. Please enjoy! ^-^**

I feel like I'm falling and falling, falling for an eternity. Then suddenly, I hit the ground. I open my eyes, frightened, and then chuckle as I realize that I fell out of bed. I get up and get ready to hang around town.

I head out to eat breakfast. I round a corner and suddenly, I'm on the ground. I turn to the side where my attacker had just fallen and realize that it was Naruto. "Watch where you're going, Dobe," I find myself saying.

Naruto scowls at me. "You're the one in the way!"

I roll my eyes and stand up. "You were running like a girl to a shoe sale. What were you in such a hurry for?"

Naruto jumps up from the cold and gets in my face. "Do you wanna fight?"

_"Only if the fight ends with us kissing," _I say in my head. I calmly say, "Even if we do fight, I will win."

Naruto growls. "Oh yeah! Well why don't we find out!"

I smirk. "Sure."

We silently, well, I was silent, walk to the training grounds. We take our stances and stare at each other, daring the other to make the first move. Naruto throws two kunai which I dodge. It has begun.

There are kunai knifes soaring through the air, trees breaking, a hit to the head, a jab to the knee, until finally we have to stop for breath. Naruto runs at me and I try to dodge, but I don't move fast enough. I trip Naruto and as he falls to the ground, he grabs the ankle that tripped him, making me fall on top of him. My body is criss-cross with Naruto's. His breathing makes my body move up and down.

Naruto finally catches his breath and pushes me off of him. I blush a little, but it soon goes away. Naruto sits up, his legs criss-crossed. I lean up against a tree. "Well, does this mean we tie?"

I look at Naruto and then look up at the sky, which is darkened by now. "I guess it does."

We both sit in silence trying to recover from our spar. Snow starts to fall from the sky and I shiver a little, hugging my jacket to me. I look at Naruto to see how he is coping without a jacket and notice his whole body shivering. I walk up to Naruto and pull him up with his arm. I put my arm around Naruto's waist, trying not to blush, and I walk Naruto to my apartment, the closest of our two homes.

I pull Naruto in through the doorway and set him on the couch. I notice Naruto's lips are blue and I turn on the heater. I go to the kitchen and make green tea. I set the green tea on the living room table in front of Naruto and pull a blanket from the hallway closet to cover Naruto's shoulders. Naruto's shivering lessens, but doesn't altogether stop.

I get another blanket and throw it on Naruto, handing him his cup of tea soon after. Naruto sips on the tea and I turn on the tv, handing Naruto the remote. Naruto turns the channel to Cartoon Network and watches it, still shivering a little.

When the tea is gone, Naruto sets the cup on the table and lays down on the couch, falling asleep quickly, partly from the fever, partly from the warmth of the tea on this really cold night. I turn down the heat a little and go to bed. I didn't know caring for someone can be so exhausting.

The next morning, I wake up to thin white smoke trails coming from under the door. I jump up and run out of the room. I cautiously follow the smoke to the kitchen, where the smoke is the thickest. I fight through the smoke and find the problem. I turn off the stove and try to look for Naruto.

Naruto bumps into me in the smoke and we both fall to the ground. I get up and open the kitchen window, letting the smoke out. Once the smoke has cleared up, I see Naruto frowning at the ground, still sitting where he fell.

"Dobe, what the hell were you doing to my kitchen!"

Naruto looks up and pouts. I have to keep from attacking the poor boy. "I was just trying to cook you breakfast since you helped me yesterday. And since I know you don't eat much ramen . . .," Naruto sighs in defeat. "I don't know how to cook anything else besides ramen."

I sigh, looking down to hide my reddening face. "Naruto, sit down and I'll make you something to eat."

Naruto is about to object, but I glare at him, stopping him instantly. I dump the burnt black things, that I think are supposed to be eggs, into the trash and I start to cook. I finish and set our plates on the table.

We sit and eat in silence, both of us unsure of what to say. I finish eating and put my plate in the sink right when someone knocks on the front door. I look through the peephole and sigh as I open the door to a blushing pink-haired girl.

"Hey Sasuke! Team 7 was called to the Hokage's office."

"Okay."

I stare, waiting for Sakura to leave. Sakura blushes more and I roll my eyes.

"Sakura, was that all?"

"Um, well, do you know where Naruto is? Since his apartment was closer to mine, I went there first, but he wasn't there."

I stare at her, determining whether to tell her to shove off or tell her not to worry about it. I'm leaning towards the first option.

"You're right. Why would you know where that idiot is?"

Suddenly, Naruto yells from the kitchen, "Yo Teme! Who's at the door?"

Sakura tiptoes to look over my shoulder at where the voice came from and then she looks at me, wondering. I glare at Sakura, daring her to question me. Sakura just gulps, turns around, and walks away.

I close the door and turn around, only to bump into Naruto. He falls backwards onto his ass then looks up at me. "Damn it, Teme. What was that for?"

I roll my eyes, "How was I supposed to know you were right behind me? You were just in the kitchen."

Naruto gets up and rubs his butt, probably sore from hitting the floor. "I was finished with breakfast and I come to see who was at the door."

Not thinking about it, I tell the truth. "It was Sakura. She said Team 7 was walled to Lady Hokage's office."

Naruto's face turns into a look of disbelief. "Aw! I could've said 'hi'. Why didn't you tell me she was at the door!"

I start walking to my room to get my pouch of weapons since we're most likely getting called to the Hokage's office for a mission, my heart breaking a little at Naruto's words. "Stupid Naruto . . .," I mumble.

**Aww! Poor Sasuke! The next chapter is going to be getting into more Mature themes and not to mention the humor that often comes with Mature themes! Please stay tuned! (And I also thank those who reviewed! ^-^)**


	4. The Hotsprings

**Disclaimer: Again, I don't own Naruto. **

"Do you understand?" Lady Hokage asks.

I nod my head. So we're after a man who . . . what? From what I understand, the man we're after has done nothing wrong. Ok, so running a secret business that houses prostitutes is a little wrong, not illegal though. Well, it is illegal, but we have no proof. Team 7 leaves the building and we all gather at the Village Gates. Naruto jumps up and laughs a little. "This mission is going to be fun!"

I see a little glint in Kakashi's eye and I can tell he thinks the same thing. Sakura rolls her eyes at Naruto and I decide that it has to be me to ask. "Naruto. Do you even know what a prostitute is?"

Naruto looks offended. "Of course I do! I'm not stupid!"

I smirk. "I highly doubt that, Dobe."

Naruto gets in my face and I have to keep myself from blushing. "Teme, I know a lot more than you think when it comes to sex!"

This is when I blush. Did he just say that? Apparently Kakashi and Sakura are just as shocked as I am, because they both are just staring at Naruto. I clear my throat and force away the blush. To cover my shock, I smirk. "Oh yeah? Then what is a prostitute?"

Naruto backs away from my face to answer. "A woman who charges men to have sex with them."

I shrug my shoulders and start walking in the direction of the Hidden Village of the Dark. "Hn. Looks like you did know after all."

Naruto starts walking, grinning because he won. Sakura realizes I'm walking ahead and runs to catch up with me. Kakashi watches as his team walks ahead. Kakashi smiles under his mask and follows his little knuckleheads.

Naruto and Sakura start to slow down a little, obviously tired after walking all day. Kakashi notices and sighs, getting all of our attention. "I say we take a rest at the nearby inn, I hear there's hot springs."

Naruto and Sakura run to thank Kakashi and start talking excitedly. Even though I'm not acting all retarded like the other two, I am really glad about the opportunity in the hot springs.

We reach the hot springs and right away we all go to our rooms to put our weapon pouches and bags on the ground. It didn't take us long to hit the hot springs.

Sakura goes to the other end of the inn, the end for the females. I am quick to hop in the warm water, of course waiting for a naked Naruto to come walking out. I hear the door open, but I stay looking away. Should I look? If I do, then that makes me a perv. But I really want to see!

I take a deep breath and turn around to get a glimpse of Naruto. I quickly turn back around and blush deeply. That wasn't Naruto! Granted, Kakashi is . . . big down there, but I wanted to see Naruto!

Kakashi comes and sits down next to me, sighing as he lays back. "This feels good, huh?" Kakashi asks, his voice muffled a little by his mask

I nod. That's the only thing I can do. If I try to answer with words I might end up yelling at him. Why can't you be Naruto? The sound of the door opening again makes me realize I'm still blushing. I force the blush away and lay back like Kakashi is so it won't make Kakashi suspicious.

I hear footsteps coming closer and then a huge splash. I turn towards the splash and see Naruto's head come up, out of the water. I keep looking, analyzing Naruto's golden hair, dripping wet and plastered to his forehead.

Naruto starts swimming over and sits on the other side of Kakashi. I clench my teeth together. Kakashi, why must you even be here! You not only deceived me into looking at you naked, you also took my love!

Now, on the inside, I know I'm being over dramatic, but I can't stop thinking about how great it would've been if it was just me and Naruto.

***~* Naruto's P.O.V. *~***

I love going to hot springs. The warm water caressing me, the steam purifying me. It just seems magical. I look over to see how Sasuke and Kakashi-sensei are liking it, but I am surprised to see Sasuke scowling. He doesn't seem to be enjoying it at all. I frown and try to think of a reason as to why Sasuke isn't enjoying himself.

Suddenly, Sasuke turns around in the water and the sound pulls me from my thoughts. I look towards the sound and blush deeply. Sasuke is bent over, trying to climb out, his ass is practically in the air.

I quickly turn away from Sasuke's ass and try to calm down, hoping my face isn't too red. I hear Sasuke get all the way out and I have to force myself not to turn around and see. Why am I even wanting to see Sasuke's ass again? Im not gay! And I like Sakura!

***~* Sasuke's P.O.V. *~***

I hope no one noticed how much I struggled trying to get out. The hot spring is pretty deep and the side is very slippery. I grab a towel and wrap it around my waist.

I look up and notice Naruto's face is really red. I walk up to him and tap him on the shoulder. He jumps a little and turns toward me. "Dobe, I think you've been in too long. Your face is starting to get red."

_**Oooo! What will Naruto's reaction be? What is Kakashi thinking? Does anyone actually care about Sakura? Am asking too many questions? Probably. Please stay tuned for Chapter 5!**_


End file.
